huntik story ideas
by co toon's
Summary: Idears for stores you can use.
1. story

**These are story ideas I want to do at some point. You can take the Idea as I won't be able to do them all.** **They're not the best but some have potential to be interesting storys.**

\- gender swap AU

\- Personality swap AU. Dante and Lok personality swap. Sofie and Zahail's swap. Cherit stays the same.

\- An AU where Lok the spy instead of Zahail.

\- An AU where Lok and Dante meet as children.

\- An AU where Sofie parent didn't bie.

\- God AU. Dante the head God and God of heroes. Zahail the Godess of evil and lies. Sofie Godess of knowledge. Lok God of life. Den and Harrison being the Gods of family.

\- An AU where Harrison stayed and Den left.

\- a short story about Den and Harrison first birthday with the Huntik team.

\- a Pokémon and Huntik crossover where the team become Pokémon trainers or member if the team are Pokémon and the other are their trainers.

\- Den, Harrison and Lok are triplet with an older sister Cathy. after there Dad disappear and mother died they been left without a home. Cathy got sick and when to hospital with the other steal for food until Dante find them.

\- A story where Sofie and Zahail have a girls day out. while the boys get themselves into trodel.

\- blind Lok AU. ( Lok being blind by the Organisation when he meet Dante or he is born blind)

\- A mission about the Lock ness monster.

\- A story from Den and Harrison childhood. it can be happy or sad we just need some more.

\- A story form Sofie amd lukes childhood. (happy)

\- A Sofie x Zahail story ( only because there aren't any)

\- Female Dante AU

\- Cathy and Lok childhood story.

-a short story were Cherit turn into a human for a week.

\- huntik daycare AU Mezt, the Professor and Razamoth (may of spell that wrong) are the only about. if you are doing this make it cute.

\- the huntik team play board games. horrible choice of what to do the night.

\- Den accidentally calls Lok 'mum' ( I'm English so that how I spell mum)

\- an AU where Zahail stay with the foundation because she care for all the team not because she fell in love with Dante. huntik family.

\- a short story where the main team (Lok, Sofie, Zahail and Dante) are in a romantic relationship with eachother. no Den or Harrison as that will be to complected.

\- ash and wind short story. someone tell me if the siblings or are in love.

\- a story from Harrison point of view of when he was in the blood spiral.

\- some who isn't a seekee see Lok play with Springer and he has to convince them it his pet dog/cat.

\- Harrison goes on a mission to finish Den off ones and for all. when he goes to do it he find Den crying about missing Harrison.

\- a story where the team finds Cheri's amulet.

\- Scarlet and Montague go on a date.

\- royalty AU. in this everyone is part of a royal family.

Sofie's kingdom is the casterwill she the Queen and has a council.

Lok's kingdom is on a magical island (as he from Ireland) he a prince.

Dante's kingdom is an electronic base one. He yhe prince.

Zahail the Princess of the ice kingdom.

\- everyone has a Titan spirit animal. Lok has Lindorm. Dante has Soulwing. Zahai has Gareon. Sofie has Saibrel.

\- Lok let Cherit play with Spring and later Zahail let Gareon play too.

\- Mezt babysite and baby Lok and a child Cathy. Dante a child too.

\- an AU where Medusa is Lok first Titan.

\- an AU where Den and Harrison stayed with the huntik team.

\- Lok turns into a girl for a week (super crow form Mario).

\- Sofie and Zahail gossips about the team after the spiral battle.

\- a story of how Lok parents meet.

\- a story were there a Titan dresses up ball.

\- Lok, Den and Harrison get Dante to buy the a pet.

\- the huntik team go to a zoo

\- the huntik team go to the beach

\- Dante first day on the counsel

\- Sofie has a family dinner.


	2. some ideas

**I started to think of writing request, but I can't do anything to complex or anything adult. and I like to unusual thing like unsual pairings. Really, I don't care how strange the ships are. I just can't do very complicated. Anything I write on here, yes, or around that sort of level, maybe a bit more complicated, but not everyone has some gigantic story and secrets or very complicated story.**

 **Now on the story idea I ripped from the deepest, most crazy part of my brain.**

AU: Blood spiral and Castawill change places. Sofie and Shauna switch. Lucas and wind switch.

AU: Morel switch.

-Lok, before he was a seeker, date a blood spiral. Like the idea it was Rassrmovi, but I could be anyone.

\- Medieval Huntik.

\- The huntik team, as well as the main story, preform songs and act in moves and TV shows, but somehow for the majority of the story the other groups don't know.

\- Den in season one (sore of doing it in another story, but the hole story is having a shuffle up.)

AU, Huntik the ghosts of Christmas past, present and future.

Zahail: The drumy person who goes frough the journey.

Sofie: ghosts of Christmas past.

Lok: ghost of Christmas present.

Dante: Ghost of Christmas furture.

A story in season 2, Harrison and Zahail go on a mission alone, and get to know eachother. (cute little story).

AU: Shauna, Wind and Rassimov are actually siblings and sometimes have small family moments.

\- Power-bounded springer is really fast, and still cute. It's tails can partly control elements.

-Sofie clams she doesn't like video games, but the boys (Lok, Den and Harrison) find her in a gaming marathon.

AU Where Lok is an baby Nullifiers left on earth.

Crossover (many because it could work) huntik and Steven universe. Steven universe 1000 rebellion did affect human and the Castawill did fight, but didn't know what the gems were so they called them nullifiers. After the corruption blast, some gems became the titans and human learnt how to use magic.


End file.
